Walking Dead: Requiem/Issue 13
Page 13: How We Live What a fucking day to quit smoking... thought Eric to himself, speeding down Madison boulevard near break-neck speeds. "SLOW THE FUCK DOWN DUMB ASS!" shouted his little sister Brooklyn from the back seat, every word falling on deaf ears. "Can't hear you!" he replied to the over reactive 16-year-old cheerleader as the car drove through a rather light series of abandoned vehicles on the main road of this North Carolina town. "Oh, let the boy drive," argued Grandpa Mason, fondling his M4 carbine, one of the only two things remaining from his days as a marine, "we're gonna get there much faster this wa---" Eric plowed the brakes into the floor-board with all of his force, sending the Taurus into a seemingly endless halt that stopped his Grandpa Mason's sentence all at once. Grandpa and Eric himself were wearing their seatbelts and would more than likely feel some discomfort from the stop, whereas Brooklyn flew from the backseat head-first into the dashboard beside him. Eric could only stare forward at the atrocity before them, a terror worse than life or death slowly making it's way for their car that he had unwittingly stopped in the middle of the road. "You stupid FUCK!" shouted Brooke Mason as she slowly came back from front of the car back into the backseat next to Grandpa, holding her head in sheer pain. "Oh my God..." muttered her older brother, attempting to turn the car over. Before she could utter another hateful word at her stupid sibiling, she had a chance to look ahead at the horde of undead making their way for the Taurus. "Eric," she began to plead instead, "please keep driving..." Eric placed the gear shift from drive to reverse, thinking ahead at the possible detours back to the main highway but was stopped quite suddenly by the realization he had stalled the car. "Oh, FUCK!" In his twenty-six years of life, Eric Mason had never been much on vehicles. Hell, his sister knew more than he did about the way a car even works. As Eric continued trying to turn the car over, the man-eaters slowly crept their way around them, making even the hope of driving back a lost dream... here he was with his elderly grandfather and terrified sister, all depending on him to reach the hospital. He fucked this up, just like everything else in his life... the hands began to pound on the windows, making his sister scream. The window in the back seat was smashed open and Eric felt Brooklyn begin kicking the back of his seat. "PUT IT IN PARK!" shouted Brooke from behind her brother, noticing the dumbass had forgotten the car won't start in any other gear. "Oh," he muttered under his breathe as he jerked the gear forward and once again turned the keys. As Brooke continued backing into her grandfather's side to avoid being grabbed by the man-eaters outside, she prayed that the car's reason for ceasing had been solved. All at once, the engine fired up and Eric forced the gear back into reverse, plowing the gas this time as the car jerked away from the horde. As they all stumbled across the pavement where the car used to be, Eric continued hearing Brooke scream and looked back. He saw the window-shattering man-eater had continued hanging on to the window. Grandpa Mason held back his youngest grand child before taking aim at the head of the gook hanging outside of his daughter's car. "PISS OFF!" BLAM! The ear-piercing shot distracted Eric just long enough for him to ram the car trunk-first into the side of a utlility vehicle stalled right in the middle of the highway. This seemingly caused less trauma, as Eric automatically found his footing and saw a clearing past the horde along the passing side of the road. He placed the gear into drive and whirled the wheel around, heading into the left lane. Everyone was silent as Eric drove the Taurus around the oncoming horde, unsure just how massive their numbers were, as every small town they've passed on the way from South Carolina was seemingly overwhelmed. Holding their breath seemed to work as they simply passed the horde and continued down the boulevard towards highway 60 North. "Lookey there," Grandpa Mason started, pointing out of the window towards a sign, "there's the highway!" "Yeah pops, we see it." replied Eric. The adrenaline seemed to settle in his tone, subsiding to the lesser of two evils that both would've possibly happened had he over-calculated just a little bit more than he had. That scenario would have surely killed them all but he wouldn't stop... No, couldn't stop, he told himself. The clock read eleven thirty-four, though it was likely off by five to ten minutes. Brooke checked her cell phone, confirming that it was in fact eleven forty-five. She finally began calming down, resting her head into her grandpa's barrel-chest as Eric returned the car to a much calmer pace. She knew that her big brother was trying his best. She knew what they had both been through in the last week and that it was far from over. Instead of yelling anymore, she allowed her eyes to close and ceased to care just for a moment how dangerous their journey into Virginia was going to be. *End Of Page Thirteen. To Be Continued. Trivia *The first page in the second chapter of Walking Dead: Requiem. *The premise alludes to the story following new characters in a new location a week after the zombie apocalypse began. *Characters from Chapter One will not be featured in Chapter Two. Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Issues Category:Issues